Stinger
by tmltml71
Summary: If only my brother weren't such an asshole, then I wouldn't be in this mess. Then again, if my brother wasn't such an asshole, I would've never met the incredible bots that I now called my friends.  Prequel to Buzzing.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own transformers (although I wish I did). I do however own my OC's.**

"Trent!" I screamed at my brother. He picked me up and started walking towards his hummer. _'That is the dumbest thing that our parents have ever purchased._ It was supposed to be "_our_", present for "_our_" sixteenth birthday. Everyone knew that it was his.

"Where are we going?" I asked settling into the back seat. I buckled myself in and Looked at my twin. "We're going to pick up Mikaela and then we're going to meet some of guys at the lake."

"Oh joy." I muttered under my breath.

We pulled up to Mikaela's house and she hopped in the front seat. Mikaela was a cool girl, but was easily influenced by Trent's crowd. That was the difference between her and I. I acted like a snob, just like the rest of them, but for a different reason. I didn't want to be a part of the crowd. I just didn't want to fight with my brother. He would win every time. He had our parents backing him up. I had me, myself and I, except when my grandparents came to visit. Then I had complete and utter control of my family.

We picked up one more of his friends and went to the lake. I stayed in the Hummer. I opened the door and laid down on the back seat. I was bored out of my mind. I just wanted to go home and read. I thought about it for a second and dug out my bag from underneath the seat. I always hid it, when Trent's friends were around. I pulled out my electronic book reader I started reading _"Moby Dick"_

I heard another car come over and stop. I sat up and looked at it. It was an old Camraro. I liked it considering how beat up it was.

That Witwicky kid hopped out with his stupid friend Miles. Miles preceded to then climb a tree. I hopped out of the hummer, with my bag over my shoulder. I put my ebook reader in my bag.

"You know, I thought I recognized you. You tried out for the football team last year, right?" My brother said.

I thought back to that day. I was sitting in the bleechers waiting on Trent. Witwicky ended up getting hit hard and alot. Coach had to call his mom to come and get him.

"Oh, no, no, that... No. That, that wasn't like a real try-out. I was researching a book I was writing." Witwicky tried cover. It didn't nearly as smoothe as he planned.

"Oh, yeah?" Trent questioned.

"Yeah."

"Yeah? What's it about? Sucking at sports?" My brother grinned.

I wasn't impressed by my twin's remark. It was better than his usual comebacks, but it still sucked.

"No, it's about the link between brain damage and football."

I hid my smile. Trent was a perfect example of that link.

"No, it... it's a good book. Your friends will love it. You know, it's got mazes in it and, you know, little coloring areas, sections, pop-up pictures. It's... a lot of fun." He contined.

I let out a snicker. I was starting to like Witwicky. He was funny in a sarcastic way.

"Shut up!" Trent snapped at me. A few of his friends ohhh'ed.

I narrowed my eyes at him and crossed my arms over my chest. "Excuse me?"

"I said 'shut up'! Are you stupid or something?" He yelled. "There are so many times, where I wish I didn't have a twin." He huffed.

I smirked. He was so going to catch hell for this later.

"What the hell are you smirking at?"

"If you paid attention to Mom and Dad, when they aren't kissing your ass, you would know that tomorrow Gran and Pop are flying in." I said.

His eyes widened and his face paled. "You wouldn't dare."

"I bet Gran is going to be so understanding, when you explain why her little Bianca was left at the park by herself in the dark and had to walk the fifteen miles home."

"Uh idiot, you're not lost and you haven't walked home." He said, smugly.

I rolled my eyes. He was such a dumb ass. I started walking down the road.

"Where are you going?" He called after me.

"None of your god damned business." I hollored over my shoulder. I saw him turn his attention back to Witwicky.

"Brenton!" He screamed agrily.

I flipped him off.

A few minutes later I heard my name being called. "Bianca!" I looked back and saw Mikaela jogging up to me. "What'd he say?" I asked, knowing he had to do something to piss her off.

"I asked if I could drive."

"This ought be rich."

"His 'little bunny could hop in he backseat'."

"Walking with me?" I asked.

"Yep."

"You wanna go get something to eat. I need to sat out for a while, before blowing up his phone so that my cover for tomorrow is perfect." I said.

"Sure."

We started walking when we heard a car come up behind us. I looked over my shoulder. Witwicky was coming up behind us in his car. I thought about the boy. I didn't live to far away from him. _'I might have to pay him a visit sometime.'_ I thought. I tried to be friends with as many people who hated Trent as possible. It never really worked with me always hanging around him and all, but oh well.

"We've got company." I said.

"Mikaela!" He called threw the open window. "It's Sam witwicky."

I smirked. _'He likes her.'_

He went on blubbering about giving her a ride home. He slipped up in the beginning saying he wanted to 'ride her home.' I let out a laugh at that. The boy needed a serious confidence boost.

"Bianca, you can come too, if you'd like." He said. I was lucky that he had said his name earlier. It would seem rude and kind of awkward to contiuously call him by his last name, although that's probably all he'd be called.

I would have to hide, when I got home, but watching the boy embarrass himself would be worth it.

I sank back into the leather seats. They were worn, but that good kind of worn, where they were broken in enough to be comfortable but didn't lack support or cusion. They just needed whipped down. The car didn't exactly look the best, but it had a decent interior and ran pretty well.

"I can't believe that I'm here right now." Mikaela said. I was about to smack her upside her head. I wasn't the nicest person, but I wasn't ingorant enough to say something like that to the person's face.

"You can duck down if you want. I mean, it won't hurt my feelings."

"Oh, no no no. I didn't mean here with you. I just meant here, like, in this situation. The same situation that I'm always in. 'Cause, I don't know, I guess I just have a weakness for hot guys, for tight abs and really big arms." She said.

"Big arms?" Sam asked.

"You have a thing for cocky douchebags, like my brother." I said.

"Well, there's a couple new additions in the car. Like, I just put that light there... " He pointed back, flexing his arm. I rolled my eyes and stifled a laugh. "And that disco ball." He was still flexing. "And so the light reflects off the disco ball."

After it was established that Sam and Mikaela had a shit ton of classes together and that she was just completely blind, I decided to say something.

"Your car is awesome." I said approvingly.

Then it sputtered and the engine stalled. The radio began to blast _"Sexual Healing"_ by Marving Gay. Sam started to panic. We pulled into a little out look, where people were known to make out and sometimes a little more. _'I am not okay with this.'_

He kicked the radio and it switched he kicked it again and it finally shut off.

I ran my hand over the seat next to me. "Say, it's not nice to kick the awesome car." I cooed like I did with animals and the occasional small child.

I was never concerned about talking to inantimate objects. All I did was read, so I knew there were people out there who were a lot more fucked up than a girl talking to a car.

"Just pop the hood." Mikaela got out.

I stayed in the car. I might have read quite a few issues of "_Car and Driver_", but that did not mean that I understood it.

I caught Sam's 'oh my god'.

I wasn't listening to the conversation. My eyes kept wondering over the details of the car.  
>"You know what, I'm just gonna walk." Mikaela said, when the car wouldn't start.<p>

"Well walking's healthy." He said, sounding defeated.

"Bianca?" She asked.

"I don't wanna." I whined.

"They went to Corey's party." She said.

"Gah, they left me there then. That's a fifteen mile walk still." I said.

"Fine. Bye."

"Bye."

Sam hopped in and tried it again. He kept muttering things. The boy rambled so much. It started up and he ran put the hood down. The radio started on its own (again).

I leaned foreword. "Baby come back!" I screamed. She rolled her eyes at me and go tin the car.

Sam listened to Mikaela and I occasionally chirped from the back seat. We pulled up to her house.

"There it is." He said.

"I had fun. Um, so you know thanks for listening."

"Oh yeah. Yeah."

"You- you think I'm shallow huh?"

"You shallow? No, no no no no. I think that there's a lot more than meets the eye with you."

"Okay." She smiled

"Yeah."

"I'll see you at school. Bye Bianca."

"Bye." I spoke up. She got out and started walking to her house.

"Stupid. That was a stupid line." Sam said.

"It's nicer than anything any of her other boyfriends have told her." I told him. I crawled up in the front seat, carefully.

"So Sam, how long have you had a thing for Mikaela?" I asked.

"Where do you Iive?" He asked ignoring my question.

I gave him my address. "We don't live that far away from each other."

"So you mean that there is someone in my neighborhood who won't sit there and fawn of Trent?"

"Yep."

"I guess so."

"Sick."

We were about two blocks away from my house, when I told him to let me out. "Are you sure?" He asked.

"I have to look like I walked fifteen miles." I said. "Now go home and fall asleep and dream about Mikaela." I said.

"I'm not sure, I might just like your brother better." He said.

"I call bullshit." I said.

He drove down the street and I walked to my house. I pulled out a water bottle from my bag and used it to make it look like I had sweat. I walked into my house and was met by my mother.

"Where's your brother?" She asked.

"I don't know." I snapped.

"How don't you know? What did you do?"

"I didn't do anything. You're son left me at the park. I had to walk home." I said.

"You obviously did something to make your brother leave you." She said.

"Of fucking course I did." I muttered. I walked to my room and locked the door. I changed into my pajamas and grabbed "_Water for Elephants_" off of my shelf. I sat in the bean bag chair in my room under the light and read.


	2. Chapter 2

I was sitting on my porch, reading the newspaper. It was warm, the sun was out and there wasn't a cloud in sight. It wasn't my kind of day. My bag was next to me. I didn't dare leave it in the house, when Trent was home. (Last time, he found it and blew up my emergency credit card. I was grounded for three months and had to pay my parents the two grand back. Asshole.)

"AHHHHHHHH!" I heard the scream. It came from my backyard.

"Sam?" I asked as he came flying through the front yard on… my mother's bike?

"I'm being chased by my car!" He screamed over his shoulder, not slowing down.

I threw my bag over my shoulder and grabbed my bike. I went after him. I looked behind me. _'Is that his car?'_I pedaled faster.

We made it into town. He kept throwing glances over his shoulder. "Sam!" I shouted. His car came up beside me. I looked over. No driver. "What the fuck?" I said. The car sped up so that it was right next to Sam.

Sam pedaled faster, looking at the car. He didn't notice the broken sidewalk and hit the raised piece of concrete. He flipped over the handle bars.

"Damn." We were in front of Burger King.

Mikaela was sitting with members of the bitch squad. They were laughing and pointing._'Dumb whores.'_) "Oh my god! Sam?" She said looking at him as he groaned in pain. "Bianca?" She wasn't laughing at least.

"I don't know." I said, looking at Sam.

"Hi." He grunted.

"That was err... That was really awesome." Mikaela sighed.

"Well, it felt awesome." Sam coughed.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"I'm not okay, all right? I'm losing my mind a little bit. I'm getting chased by my car right now. I got to go." He said hopping on the bike and speeding off again.

"God damnit!" I screeched going after him. "Why couldn't he have stolen Trent's bike?" I sighed.

We reached this shitty ass under pass thingy. There was garbage everywhere and I saw a hobo on the way in. I heard sirens and saw the cop car. I hid behind a pillar watching the scene unfold.

"Officer! Listen." Sam rode up to it and the officer shot his door open, knocking Sam down.

_'Dickhead.'_I thought.

"That hurt." Sam groaned. He stood up and leaned on the hood of the car. "Officer listen. Thank god you're here. I've had the worst day ever. I've been followed here on her mother's bike. Right? And my car's right there and it's been following me here. So- so get out of the car." He smacked his hand down on the hood twice.

The officer hit the gas and shot forward. Sam fell. The car lurched ahead a few time threatening to run Sam over. Sam started spitting out words. He was panicking like a pussy. The best thing to do in these situations was to stay calm. The headlights extended on metal arms and were surrounded by spikes. They rotated. "What the fuck?" I said.

Nothing I read could've ever prepared me for what happened next. The cop car transformed into a giant robot, with red eyes. _'Oh shit'_I thought. "Sam, you shithead, run!" I screamed. It was obvious that the robot wasn't friendly.

He turned towards me and I started riding back the way we came. Sam's car pulled up and cut me off. The door shot open. I looked at it for a second before hopping in. I saw Sam and Mikaela get up off of the ground. Mikaela's scooter was on the ground. The car went towards the bot and spun around, knocking it off its feet. I held on for dear life. "JESUS FUCKING CHRIST!" I screamed.

The car drove to Sam and Mikaela and opened the door. I crawled in the back.

"Sam, what is that thing?" Mikaela asked.

"You have to get in the car. Get in." Sam Said.

She was afraid. "Bitch, get in the fucking car!"

"Trust me. Trust me!" Sam pleaded.

They got in and the car started speeding away. I looked behind us the cop bot was transforming back into its car for and was chasing after us.

"Go, go, go, go." Sam needed to shut the fuck up.

"Oh my god! We're gonna die! We're gonna die!" Mikaela started flipping out.

"We're not going to die." I said.

"Trust me he's a kick ass driver." Sam said backing me up. Then we started heading towards the window. "Oh my god! No! We're gonna die!"

"You are such a little bitch!" I shouted at Sam as we went through the glass. Then we smashed through a thing of crates or boxes or some shit. We pun around, but the cop was riding Sam's car's ass.

The cop car had a slight delay and we sped up. We pulled into a power plant and hid in front a warehouse. The locks went down and Mikaela and Sam tried to open the door. "We're locked in."

"No shit." I muttered under my breath.

Sam tried to start the car. "It won't start."

I let out another, "No shit."

"At least we ditched the monster right?" The cruiser drove past, without noticing us. The car started again and its tired spun before it sped out of there again. The cruiser backed up and we nearly hit it. The car stopped and flung Mikaela and Sam out. I hurriedly got out.

It transformed. "What is this fuckery?" I asked. The bot took a defensive position and slowly inched backwards. We moved back. The cruiser came at it and transformed knocking Sam's car bot down. It shot a smaller robot out of its chest. "Are you fucking kidding me?" I ran with Sam and Mikaela on my heels.

The cruiser and the black and yellow bot brawled and the smaller bot came after Sam. He tackled him and pulled off his pants. Mikaela ran to this little shed thingy. Sam and the small bot and Sam went down a little hill and hit a fence. Mikaela cam running with an electric saw. She cut the bot into pieces. The head was still moving.

"Not do tough without a head are you?" Sam asked, before kick the things head.

"Dude, we have to get your pants." I told him. "Let's go."

We slowly walked closer to the place where the two bots had their fight. The obvious victor of the battle was Sam's car. He came closer.

"What is it?" Mikaela asked.

"It's a robot." Sam answered.

_'Thank you captain obvious.'_

"But like a different… Like a super advanced robot. It's probably Japanese. Yeah, it's definitely Japanese."

"I'm not even going to comment."

Sam started to slowly get closer to the robot and I just walked up to it casually.

"What are you doing?" Mikaela asked.

"I don't think it wants to hurt us. If it did, It would've done so already." I explained.

"Do you speak robot? Because-"

"Calm the hell down."

"Bianca, I think I liked you better when you were just Trent's sister." She huffed.

"You like Bianca. I'm Brenton." I said.

"I think it wants something from me, because the other one was ralking about my eBay page."

"You two are the strangest people I have ever met."

"Can you talk?" Sam asked.

"_XM Satellite Radio..Digital cable brings you... Columbia Broadcasting System..._"

"You speak threw the radio." I concluded.

"_Thank you, you're beautiful. You're wonderful, you're wonderful._" He clapped and pointed at me. I shrugged.

"So, what was that last night? What was that?" Sam asked.

I looked over at him. "What happened last night?"

"_Message from starfleet, captain... throughout the inanimate vastness of space... angels will rain down like visitors from heaven! Hallelujah!_"

"Visitors from heaven? What? What are like an alien or something?"

He pointed at her to confirm her thoughts. He kneeled down and transformed. "_Any more questions you want to ask?_" The radio played. The door opened.

"Nope." I said getting into the car. I got in the back seat.

Mikaela was hesitant and Sam had to convince her to get in the car. While he was doing that I decided to ask questions. "So what's your name?" I asked.

"_Bumblebee_" he used a sound bit that was obviously from a kids song.

"Bumblebee. I should've known." He was yellow with black stripes and there was the obvious bee like quality to his robot form. Let's not forget the air freshener too. _'Bee-otch. I like it.'_

Mikaela still wouldn't get in the car.

I leaned up and looked out the window. "Once again I say GET IN THE FUCKING CAR!" I screamed.

I sat back in the seat. It softened and I leaned into it. The seatbelt came around and buckled me in by itself. "Thanks Bee." I said. "I knew that Sam bought and awesome car the minute you pi- You are should be a tad bit less obvious next time you try to set someone up." The car shook with what I assumed was a laugh.

Sam and Mikaela got in the car.

"Now, let's get Sam's pants." I said. We got Sam's pants and Mikaela's purse. My bag never left my shoulder, so I set it down on the seat next to me. We drove for a little bit. Mikaela wouldn't sit in the driver's seat, because Bee was driving and was awkwardly in the middle. Sam pulled some cheesy ass shit and got Mikaela to sit on his lap, saying something about seat belts.

I spaced out. I was thinking about all my stories and how never ever would the adventures I read about compare to the one I was actually a part of.

I only caught the last part of Mikaela's question. "…piece of crap Camaro?"

"Hey! Bee is awesome." I defended him. Apparently he was insulted because he stopped and kicked those two out. My seatbelt wouldn't move.

"Move it moron!" Some guy screamed.

"BLOW ME!" I shouted back. Bee went back down the tunnel and turned around. He got up on both of his right tires. "Oh shit!" I wasn't prepared. My phone fell out of my bag and hit me in the head, while my bag slid against my leg. "God damnit!" The interior changed around me. I wasn't in a "piece of crap Camaro". I was in a brand new one.

"Daaaaaaaamn." I said, stretching out the word. "You're just a sexy bitch now, aren't ya?"

"_I'm too sexy for my shirt too sexy for my shirt. So sexy it hurts._'

We pulled up to Sam and Mikaela. He opened up the door for her and got in the driver's seat. We drove to the Griffith Observatory. It was still closed for renovations. Bee just drove through the fence. We stopped and got watching as four fire balls flew over our heads. Sam and Mikaela walked over to where the nearest one landed. I stayed with Bee.

"May I?" I asked. I was starting to slouch.

"_Go for it._"

I perched against his hood and looked up at the sky.

"_What are you… thinking… about?_" He put a few bits together.

"It's complicated." I said.

"_I think… I can… manage_"

"It's just that, I'm a reader and-"

"Guys!" Just then Sam and Mikaela came running back up to us.

"I'll tell you later." I said patting his hood. I got in the driver's seat. I was not sitting in the back again. Sam looked at me. "Get in the back." I said.

"It's my car."

"Bumblebee isn't just a car."

"Bumblebee?"

"It's his name."

"How do you know?" Sam asked.

"Because I asked."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes Samuel. I was kind enough to ask his name rather than refer to him as him and or it."

"Let me in."

"Let Bee pick." I said. The seat belt came around me on its own and clicked. The door locked and the window went up. I laughed. I rubbed small circles on Bee's steering wheel. Sam crawled in back and Mikaela got in the passenger's seat. I looked in rear view mirror at Sam. He was sulking in the back seat.

"Oh quit being a baby." I said. We were on the move again. We ended up in an alley. We got out and four more vehicles pulled up. A search and rescue hummer, a Peterbuilt truck that was red and blue with flames, a big pick up, and a small silver car were present. I had never been a car person, but damn. "Holy shit." I breathed. The semi was closest to us. It let out a hiss as it started to change into its true form.

The whirl of parts was entrancing. The others followed his lead and we were surrounded by the bots. "God damn." The semi was huge, around three stories tall.

"So you ever say something without swearing?" Sam asked. How he could be concerned about my trash mouth at a time like this was beyond me.

"Sorry mom for saying bitch, damn, fuck, ass, whore, dick, shit, c-" I started.

The biggest one leaned down until it was staring us in the eye. "Are you Samuel James Witwicky, descendent of Archibald Witwicky?" He asked. The voice was deep, wise, and powerful.

"They know your name."

'_Once again with the obvious._' I thought. I looked at the other bots.

"Yeah."

"My name is Optimus Prime. We are autonomous robotic organisms from the planet Cybertron."

"But you can call us Autobots for short" The Hummer said.

"Autobots." Sam repeated.

"Sure as hell not Japanese, Sam." I laughed.

"What's cracking, little bitches?" The silver autobot asked. I laughed. I liked him already. He did a flip and struck a thinking pose.

"My first Lieutenant. Designation Jazz." Optimus spoke.

"This looks like a cool place to kick it."

"What is that? How did he learn to talk like that?" Sam asked.

"We've learned Earth's languages through the World Wide Web." Optimus explained.

"That is so fucking sick." I said.

"Seriously? We're in front of a bunch of powerful alien robots and you can't even respect them enough to quit swearing." Sam said.

I got up in his face. "Listen here, unless they go and tell me that they have a problem with my language, I'm not going to try to be any different than I normally am."

"Would you swear like this in front of your grandmother?"

"My grandma and I have competitions to see who can say fuck more to piss my mom off." I turned to the Autobots. "Do any of you have a problem with me swearing?" None of them did.

"I find it amusing." The bot that was the large pick up said. His voice was gruff and he oozed whatever the robot equivalent of testosterone was.

"My weapons specialist, Ironhide."

He spun his cannons around and aimed them at Sam. "You feeling lucky, punk?" '_He might be just as sarcastic as I am._' I laughed at Sam's face. He just looked at me like I was crazy.

"I like her." Ironhide said.

"Easy, Ironhide." Optimus said.

"Just kidding. I just wanted to show them my cannons."

"Our medical officer, Ratchet."

The autobot who had told us to call them autobots sniffed the air. "Hmm, the boy's pheromone level suggests he wants to mate with the female." He said. That made Sam and Mikaela so awkward. I died laughing.

"I knew it." I said to the two.

"How do you know he wasn't talking about you? You're a girl too." Mikaela pointed out.

"Mickey, Sammy here has eye raped you every way to Sunday." I collapsed to the ground still laughing.

If looks could kill I would've been dead every fucking way possible. Sam was silently fuming.

"You already know your guardian, Bumblebee."

"I told you so." I said to Sam.

What are you, five?"

"Six. Get it right, mother fucker!"

"_Check on the rep yep, second to none._" Bee said through the radio. He jumped around like a boxer and did a few quick jabs.

""So you're our guardian, huh?" Sam asked.

Bee just made a whirl like sound. It was adorable.

"His vocal processors were damaged in battle." Ratchet explained. He shot a red laser at Bee's throat causing him to cough. "I'm still working on them."

"Poor Bee." I said. He set his hand down for me to climb on. I looked at him questioningly. He nodded. I climbed on his hand and he raised me to his shoulder. I sat down and held on for dear life. A fifteen foot fall was not my idea of fun.

"Why are you here?" Mikaela seemed to have recovered from her earlier discomfort.

"We are here looking for the All Spark. And we must find it before Megatron." Optimus explained.

"Mega-what?"

'_Shut it Sam.'_

Optimus touched something on the side of his head and a hologram projected out of his eyes around Sam and Mikaela.

"Our planet was once a powerful empire, peaceful and just," Optimus started. He projected the image of his planet. It had large metal tree like structures and there were dead bots every where. "Until we were betrayed by Megatron leader of the Decepticons. All who defied them were destroyed. Our war finally consumed the planet and the All Spark was lost to the stars. Megatron followed it to Earth, where Captain Witwicky found him. It was an accident that intertwined our fates.

The scene changed. We were now looking at the artic and Captain Witwicky. He was talking to his men. A couple of the dogs ran off and started digging. The captain and his crew followed.

"I think the dogs have found something." Witwicky said. The ice began to crack and before he could move Captain Witwicky had fallen through.

"Men! We've made a discovery!" He shouted, excitedly.

He touched Megatron and blue-ish light pulsed through the metal like it had been shocked or something. A bright light blasted the man causing him some sort of pain.

"He accidentally activated his navigation system. The coordinates to the cube's location on Earth were imprinted on his glasses."

"How'd you know about his glasses?" Sam asked.

"eBay." Optimus replied.

"You tried to sell your great grandfather's stuff on eBay?" I asked.

"If the Decepticons find the All Spark, they will use its power to transform Earth's machines and build a new army." Ratchet said.

'That's shitty'

"And the human race will be extinguished."

'That's worse.'

"Sam Witwicky, you two hold the key to Earth's survival.

"Please tell me that you have those glasses." Mikaela whispered.


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own transformers (although I wish I did). I do however own my OC's.**

* * *

><p>I rode to Sam's house in Jazz, since Bee was taking Sam and Mikaela, and Sam wanted to kill me. I was already over making fun of those two.<p>

"So Jazz…" I trailed off unsure of what to say. I had too many questions and thoughts.

"Yes Lil' Lady."

"I'm not sure. I can't sort through my thoughts right now." I said.

"It's cool." He said.

Jazz flipped the radio on to a top forty station. I nodded my head to a few of the songs. It was fun riding with Jazz. I liked riding with Bee better, but Jazz was okay.

"What's your name?" Jazz asked.

"Brenton, but you can call me Brent, or Bianca. I go by Bianca too."

"Brenton."

"That's weird for a fleshling isn't it, especially a femme, right?" He inquired.

"Yeah. My mom is a fucking bitch, who wanted me to be ridiculed as a child." I said. Then one thought popped to my head. "Do you guys have curse words?" I asked.

"Yeah." He answered.

"Care to share?" I asked.

"You love swearing don't you?"

"Yes, profanity is one of the many languages I'm fluent in, along with sarcasm, bitch, and French." I said.

His laugh came through the radio.

"Well, I'm waiting."

"Aft, which is the Cybertronian equivalent to ass. Or is it arse?"

"Nope, ass. In places that speak the queens' English like England and Australia it's arse." I explained.

"There is frag."

"Is that like fuck?"

"That's exactly it."

"So you add the endings and it's just like fuck right? Fucking, fucked, fucks."

"Yes. Then there's slag and I'm not sure how to explain it to you. It's used in the way that multiple words are used in your language."

"How is it used?"

"Slag, slag it, slaggard, slagging, piece of slag."

"It's used like shit, damn, and fuck."

"You can say that."

"I like it."

We stopped in the small alley behind Sam's house. I got out of Jazz and walked up to where Sam was talking to Mikaela. "I need you to stay here, alright? You gotta stay here and you're gonna watch them." Sam said.

"Okay." Mikaela agreed.

"All of them. Five minutes alright."

I perched on Bee's hood. '_How the fuck does he think Mikaela and I are going to be able to do anything if they bots decide to transform or something?_' I thought. I stood up straight and walked over to where Mikaela was standing. "What does he expec-" I stopped, when I heard someone start to transform. It was Optimus. The others copied their leader's actions.

"Shit!" Mikaela swore.

"Point fucking proven." I said as they walked off. I put my hand to my head and rubbed my temple. Sam's bitching because of this was going to give a headache. Optimus started to walk over the fence and Bumblebee, who was right next to the house, was signaling to them to wait.

When Mikaela and I made it to the yard the fountain and path had been destroyed by Optimus' feet.

"I told you to watch them. I told you."

"Okay, you know what, they seem to be in a little bit of a rush." Mikaela said to king of the freak out.

"What the hell did you expect two teenage girls to do against five large alien robots that are outfitted with a ton of weapons?" I asked. "Like are you serious right now."

"Oh this is bad."

His dog then started barking at Ironhide. It lifted its back right leg and proceeded to piss on the giant bot.

"Mojo, Mojo! Off the robot! God." Ironhide flicked the small dog in the air. It let out a bark.

"Oh, wet."

"No, no, no, no! Easy! Easy!" Sam went and picked up his dog. "Hold on. Hold. This is Mojo. He's a pet of mine. He's a pet okay. That's all."

Ironhide turned his cannons on the boy holding the dog. Sam was pleading with Hide to put the guns away. Hide said something about terminating the rodent, when I noticed the cast of the dog's foot. I walked over and plucked the dog out of Sam's grasp. "Aw, poor baby got a broken foot." I cooed at the dog, while Sam explained that it was just a Chihuahua and how people loved them.

"He's leaked lubricants all over my foot."

"He peed on you? Bad Mojo. Bad Mojo."

"Say 'ims didn't know any better." I cooed at the dog again. He licked my face. I giggled.

"My foot's gonna rust." Ironhide grumbled.

"Oh suck it up. He's just a puppy." I said to the large bot.

Sam started running into his house. He stopped to shush the bots. "Shut up and go hide." He said.

"Just hurry." Optimus told him. Sam grabbed his dog and took him in the house. "Autobots recon." Bee leaned towards the window and watched Sam's parents.

After a minute Optimus' impatience was getting the best of him and he lifted Mikaela to Sam's window. "Time is short. Hurry."

They all transformed back into their vehicle modes in Sam's yard. Sam looked out the window and started panicking. I was full on sitting on Bee's hood, when the freak out began.

"What the- what the hell are you letting them do?" He started talking at me.

I rolled my eyes and leaned so my back was on Bee's windshield. I raised both my arms up in front of me and curled my hands into fists before raising my middle fingers. "Find the fucking glasses." I said. I heard a hiss and got off of Bee, knowing that they were all transforming again.

Optimus walked over to the window destroying the little garden thing. Sam was flipping out and Optimus was frustrated. "Autobots fall back." I stood in the back yard, looking up at all of them for a second. I started walking towards the alley. It would be hard to explain why you're just standing in someone's back yard if Sam's parents were to see me.

"Wow."

"Why isn't she doing anything?" Ratchet asked gesturing to me. If he had been paying attention to where he was going, he wouldn't have ran into the power lined and fell. The lights went off in most of the neighborhood.

"Wow that was tingly." Ratchet said. "You got to try that!"

"Yeah, that looks fun." Ironhide said sarcasm dripping from his words.

I groaned in pain on the ground. The shaking cause by Ratchet's giant aft hitting the ground knocked me down. I stood up and assessed the damage. I hit my arm off of the edge of a chain link fence. I had a deep gash from right under my elbow to my wrist. It was bleeding a lot. I started to feel queasy. I didn't like blood at all. The gash was on the side of my arm, so I knew it didn't hit a major blood vessel. I had hit my head off of the ground. I gingerly touched the back of my head and felt the swelling and more blood. "Oh shit." I said before collapsing.

Bumblebee looked over and saw me. He wheezed and clicked to get the now standing medic's attention.

Ratchet looked down at me and carefully picked me up. I glared at him and raised my good hand to flip him off. "This is your fault." I said hoarsely. I felt like I was gonna puke. I could see the blood. I could smell the blood. The worst part was that I could feel it.

A blue light hit me as he scanned me. He lifted his other hand up and his finger changed into a small syringe. "This may sting a little." He said.

"Mother fucker!" I screamed.

"Shush." The medic said.

"You said a little." I growled at the bot. My arm was on fucking fire.

He popped off the syringe and a new one appeared in its place. I didn't notice it though, so when something poked the back of my head. I was seriously surprised. Then it started burning.

"I swear to fucking god that I will find a way to hurt you because this is fucking bull shit man." I said clutching at the back of my head. I saw my arm. The only sign that something had happened was the blood on my clothes and the slightly raised pink line. I looked up at him, my eyes wide. He was radiated smugness.

"Thanks." I muttered. He set me down.

The bots walked back over to the house. Ratchet turned on his head lights and shone them into Sam's room. Sam told ratchet to turn the lights off, and he did. I'm not sure what was going on in the house.

Optimus went to move.

"Parents." Hide said.

'_So that's what is goin on._' I thought. I saw him move quickly and dropped to the ground so I didn't fall again, when the ground shook.

"Quick hide."

They all frantically tried to hide.

"Oh no! Look at the yard. The yard is destroyed." Sam's dad said.

Bumblebee was on the patio. Ratchet and Hide were up against the side of the house. Jazz was curled up in the garage. I don't know why he wasn't in his car mode. Optimus was leaning against the house carefully trying not to destroy it. I was sitting on the ground next to Bumblebee. I wondered where Mikaela was.

"The parents are very irritating." Ironhide said.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Ratchet agreed (ish).

"Can I take them out?" Hide asked.

"Ironhide, you know we don't harm humans. What is with you?" Optimus said to his trigger happy friend.

"I'm just saying we could. It's an option." I rolled my eyes at Ironhide. I hadn't even known Optimus for that long to know he wouldn't allow that. I looked at Bee. "I'm going to my house to change real quick." I said.

He nodded at me. The parents were apparently gone and I walked to the alley. Bee transformed and opened the door. "You didn't have to give me a ride although I do appreciate it." I said. I got in and we drove the two blocks to my house. I snuck in the back door and made it up to my room. I slipped out of my bloody clothes and walked into the bathroom. I stuck my head under the faucet of the tub and quickly rinsed the blood out of my hair. I grabbed a wash cloth and wiped my face off, before returning to my room and changing into a pair of jeggins, a long tank top. I ran a brush through my hair and put it in a ponytail. I slid on my converse and grabbed my leather jacket before sneaking back out of the house.

I hopped into Bumblebee and knew something had changed. I could feel it. "What is it?" I asked.

"_Message from starship captain… Bad boys bad boys what_"

"The cops?" I asked.

"_You got it, the right stuff_"

"They got Sam and Mikaela?"

"What? Do they know?" I asked.

He played the New Kids on the Block clip again.

"These aren't normal cops are they?"

"_No, no, no, no_" He played part of a Black Eyed Peas song.

"What do we do?" I asked.

"_Get back get back_"

"We're getting them back. I'm not even going to ask how." I said.

He drove off down the road. We met up with the others and drove to where they were going to intercept the people, who had Sam and Mikaela.

Bee opened his door for me to get out. I got out and he transformed. He picked me up and set me on his shoulder. Optimus went ahead and, the others waited for his command. I heard the sound of metal groaning and a crash. I looked over the side of the bridge we were on and saw that Optimus had ripped the roof off of the SUV that had Mickey and Whiney boy.

"You a-holes are in trouble now." Sam said.

'_He really can't just say ass._'

"Gentlemen, I want to introduce you to my friend Optimus Prime."

"Taking the children was a bad move." Prime said. "Autobots relieve them of their weapons." Bee set me down and flipped off of the bridge before picking me up with one hand and turning his other into a cannon. "Show off." I muttered. He heard me though. He set me back on his shoulder and aimed at the group of men.

"Freeze." Hide said.

"Give me those." Jazz's hand then magnetized, and he removed the guns from the men.

"Who is she?" A guy who looked to be of Middle Eastern decent said, pointing at me.

I raised my hand in the alien we come in piece sign. I don't know what it's actually called. I'm not a Treckie, before flipping him off.

"You didn't answer me young lady!" He screamed at me. "Who are you?"

"Bee put me down."

He raised his free hand up, and I climbed on. He set me down on the ground and I walked over to the guy. I got up in his face. "I'm…" I paused, so he thought he would actually get my name. "I'm gonna kick your ass for taking my friends."

"I'd like to see you try." He said under his breath, thinking I wouldn't hear.

I turned and punched him in the face not hard enough to break his nose or anything, but hard enough to hurt.

Optimus knelt to speak with the guys in the car.

"Hi there." The one I punched said.

"You do not seem afraid. Are you not surprised to see us?" Optimus asked.

"There are S-seven protocols. I'm not authorized communicate with you except to tell you I can't communicate with you."

"Get out of the car." Optimus said.

"Me? You want me to-"

"Now!" Optimus barked.

"Alright, I'm getting out. I'm getting out. You see?" I grabbed the key for the cuffs from one of the guys and got Mikaela out of hers. I handed her the key and she went to get Sam out of his.

"You're good with handcuffs too now huh?" Sam snipped.

"You weren't supposed to hear all that." She said.

'_The hell are they talking about?_'

"Yeah." He walked away from her.

"This is real." The douche bag that I punched in the face said.

"No shit."

"Sam, I have a record for not turning my dad in. When have you had to sacrifice anything in you perfect little life?"

"Wait you have a record?" I asked her.

"Yeah."

"For what?"

"Stealing cars."

"Bad ass." I said, smiling at her. It was apparent that Sam was being a dick about it. I on the other hand didn't care.

"Big guys. Big guys with big guns, huh?"

"What is Sector Seven?" Sam asked.

I walked over to Bee and looked down at me. I tapped my shoulder. He leaned down and picked me up setting me on his shoulder.

The guy didn't answer. "Answer me." Sam said.

"I'm the one who asked questions around here not you, young man!"

"Hey you with the nasty pubic looking hair on top of your head." I called the guy. He looked around for me. "I'm up here shit for brains." I said. He looked up at Bee. I waved. "Yeah here. Do you see the guns and cannons that these guys have?" I asked. He nodded. "Well mother fucker that means we ask the questions not you douche bag!"

"How did you know about the aliens?" Mikaela asked.

"Where did you take my parents?" That was Sam.

"Can I punch him again?" I asked Optimus.

"Not now." Came his response.

"I'm not at liberty to discuss it."

"No." Sam reached in the guy's suit pocket and pulled out his badge.

"Hey, you touch me that's a federal offense."

"Do-whatever-I-want-and-get-away-with-it–badge, right?" He said

"Yeah. Brave now all of a sudden with his big alien buddies over there."

"Where is sector seven?"

"Wouldn't you like to know." He said.

I wasn't paying attention to what Bee was doing so when he moved his hand, I paid him no mind. That was until he started pissing on the fuck face. I started cracking up. "What's his name?" I asked Sam.

"Simmons." He replied.

"Hey Simmons, some days you're the dog and some days you're the hydrant, huh?" I called. "I take it today is one of those hydrant days."

"Bumblebee stop lubricating the man." Optimus said trying to hide his amusement.

Sam and Mikaela had every one hand cuffed together sitting on the curb excluding Simmons and his sidekick.

"Alright tough guy take it off." Mikaela said to cock sucker.

"What are you talking about?"

"Your clothes all of it off."

"What for?"

"For threatening my dad."

"Go Mickey!" I cheered.

He started stripping. "Little lady, this is the beginning of the end of your life. You're a criminal. Let's face facts. It's in your gene pool."

"Those are nice." She said, referring to his god awful boxers. "Now get behind the pole."

"This is such a felony what you're doing." The sidekick said.

She cuffed Simmons to the pole and sidekick to him.

"I will hunt you down."

"Hunt you down."

"With out any remorse"

"No-"

"He doesn't need a fucking cosigner! Shut the hell up." I yelled at the sidekick.

"We've got to alert everyone." Simmons said.

"They already know. Speaker phone." Sidekick was smarted than I thought.

"Fuck!"

"What?"

Sirens blared in the distance and you could hear the helicopters.

"Shit!"

Ironhide blasted something against the ground taking out the SUV but there were still the helicopters. Bee set me down and transformed along with the others. I ran over to Mikaela and Sam. Bee and the others sped off.

"Up you get." Optimus said putting his hand down.

It didn't matter how many times or how long I was up on Bee, being fifteen feet off of the ground was not nearly as scary as thirty, especially when it was moving. Optimus ran through the town, avoiding people car cars. He ran under a bridge. "Get up there." I said.

"Easy you three." Prime said.

The helicopters flew underneath us and Mikaela fell. I gripped onto her hand. Sam held onto my arm. There was a sickening pop and pain. I let out a screech of agony. I accidently let go and Sam went to reach for me causing him to fall. Optimus dropped his feet to try stopping us or maybe, just slowing us down. All I got from that was a bruise. All of a sudden a metal hand grabbed Mikaela and me. The other grabbed Sam. I looked and saw yellow.

"Bee."

He set us down. I fell to my knees clutching at my dislocated shoulder. I couldn't pop it back in. I was just too much a pussy and Mikaela and Sam were looking at the helicopters coming towards us. The shot cables at Bee tying him up and pulling his feet out from under him. Sam and I were screaming. Bee was groaning and wheezing. More SUV's pulled up and men with guns came over and grabbed Sam and Mikaela. I kept scooting back crying. Other men were spraying Bee with some kind of gas. They were hurting him. That hurt more than anything else.

The guy touched my arm and yanked. I screamed in agony. He pushed me down and cuffed me. We were taken over to Simmons who stood there smug.

"Just pop my arm back in!" I kept screaming.

"Heh a dislocated shoulder huh?" Simmons laughed.

"Tell me does this hurt?" He yanked my arm. I screamed. "Not so big and bad now without you car and your arm huh?" He moved it one more time before having me thrown in the car.

In my mind I swore to myself that I was going to get that bastard back.


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own transformers (although I wish I did). I do however own my OC's.**

* * *

><p>I woke up and looked at my surroundings. I was in a helicopter. I was with Sam, Mikaela, and two people who I didn't know. One was a pretty blonde girl and the other was a geeky black guy.<p>

My arm still hurt. '_When did I pass out?_' I thought.

"Oh my god, Brent! You're awake." Mikaela said.

"Brent, thank god!"

I tried to move my arm it hurt worse than before. It was black and blue and swollen beyond belief and… still dislocated. Tears stung my eyes.

"They never popped it back in place?" I asked through gritted teeth. My voice cracked and the tears began to fall.

"What's wrong?" The blonde girl asked. She had an Australian accent. She pulled out a tissue and dabbed at my face.

"She dislocated her arm."

"She can't pop it back in. We don't know how to, and they kept pulling and yanking on it."

"How long have I been out?"

"Hours. Around seven very long hours."

"They let me go seven hours without fixing my arm. This has to be illegal on so many levels." I said. I looked out around us. "And why the fucks are we at the Hoover dam."

"What'd they get you for?" The girl asked.

"He bought a car." I started.

"Turned out to be an alien robot." Sam finished.

"Who knew?"

We landed and Sam very carefully helped me out and into the car. The people driving and such acted like we weren't there and didn't help me at all. We actually got on the Hoover dam, which was a pain in the ass cause I had to move. There were a lot of people there. There was a line of soldiers and the Secretary of Defense.

Sam carried my bag and Mikaela had hers. We walked up to Simmons. "Hey kids. I think we got off to a bad start."

"A bad start? You've left me with a dislocated arm for around twelve hours and you _think_we've got off to a bad start?" I screeched. The soldiers looked over.

"Here let me-"

"Don't you fucking touch me! You're the reason it hasn't gotten popped back in. You and your idiotic goons, who kept yanking at it, laughing when I screamed. You pulled on my arm twice. And you think I'm going to let you pop it back in? HELL NO!"

Was I making a scene? Yes. Did I care? No.

"Simmons!" Sec def hollered.

"You and your men yanked on this girls dislocated shoulder and never popped it back into place?" He asked angry.

"We had more important matters to attend to." He tried to save himself.

"You put me on a fucking helicopter. You let me pass out for seven hours. The rest of the time I sat crying."

One of his other guys came over to me. "No you Sucker-Seven bastard. Do not touch me."

"Aren't you going to say anything to her?" Simmons asked the Secretary of Defense.

"I don't blame her." He said.

One of the soldiers walked up to me. '_He's hot._' I thought. "I'm Captain Lennox. I can pop your shoulder back in." He said. "It's going to hurt though."

"I figured." I said turning my arm towards him. He moved it.

"On one… two… tree." There was a crunch and it hurt like hell.

"MOTHER FUCKIING COCK SUCKING SON OF A BITCH ASS WHORE!" I screamed. I rotated my shoulder. It hurt, but the pain was no where nearly as bad as before. I slid off my jacket and looked at my arm. My eyes widened at the blotches of purple and swelling. They were for the most part in the shape and hands.

The one closest to my shoulder was from Sam trying to save Mikaela and me. The one in the middle of my bicep was Simmons.

I looked up at Simmons. I got right up in his face nose to nose. "You better thank god that no woman will ever want you." I said.

"And why is that?" He asked.

I thrusted my knee as hard as I could into his groin. "Because I'm gonna make damn sure you never have kids." I said. He fell on the ground holding his crotch. I kicked him once more.

"Son, I need you to listen to me very carefully." The other guy that was with Simmons said. I hadn't seen him before. "People can die here. We need to know everything you know. We need to know it now."

"But first I'll need my car, my parents."

"Maybe you should write this down." I said.

"Oh and her juvie record. That's got to be gone, like forever." Mikaela looked up and thanked him. "And get her a sling for her arm." He pointed to me.

"Thank you Sam." I said hugging him with my good arm.

"Come with me. We'll talk about your car."

"The man's and extortionist." Simmons said from the ground.

"Shut the fuck up." I said. I kicked him again, this time in the stomach. Eventually Simmons recovered and we followed him into the dam.

"Alright, here's the situation. You're here because you've all had direct contact with the NBEs."

"NBEs?" A very sexy chocolate man asked.

"Non biological extra terrestrials. Keep up with the acronyms." Simmons said.

"Fuck head." I grumbled under my breath.

We walked through a tunnel that led to a large opening in the dam. "What you are about to see is totally classified." The other guy said.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" I grumbled. I looked at Sam and Mikaela.

"Shit." She swore.

"They've got Megatron right here in the dam, frozen like a fucking popsicle. "

My eyes widened and my jaw dropped. "And you try to fucking lecture me?" I whisper yelled at him.

"Dear God what is this?" Sec def said.

"We think when he made his approach over the North Pole or gravitational field screwed up his telemetry. He crashed in the ice probably a few thousand years ago. We shipped him here to this facility in 1934." The guy. I think his name was Banachek.

"We call him NBE-1."

"Well sir, I don't meant o correct you on everything you think you know, but I mean that's Megatron. He's leader of the decepticons." Sam spoke up.

"He's been in cryostasis since 1935. Your great great grandfather made one of the greatest discoveries in the history of mankind."

"Fact is you're looking at the source of the modern age. Microchip, lasers, spaceflight, car all reverse engineered by studying him. NBE-1 that's what we call it." Simmons got in Sam's face.

My hand curled into a fist. I wanted nothing more than to punch him or better yet kick him in the nads again.

"Easy now." Lennox said beside me.

"That's what you call him and you're what I like to call wrong." I snipped.

"And you didn't think the United States military might need to know that you're keeping a hostile alien frozen in the basement?" John Keller asked.

"Until bow there was no credible threat to national security."

"Well you got one now." I said.

"So why Earth?" Lennox asked.

"It's the All Spark." Sam said.

"The All Spark? What's that?"

"Well yeah they came here looking for some cube looking thing." Sam explained. "Any way -1 AKA Megatron, that's what they call him, is pretty much the harbinger of death and wants to use the cube to transform Human technology to take over the universe."

"That's their plan." I backed him up.

"And you're sure about this?" Simmons asked. He and Banachek shared a look.

"You bastards know where it is don't you?" I asked.

"Follow me." He said.

"You're about to see our crown jewel." Simmons said.

He led us to a small room with windows that looked out onto the hangar that held the cube.

There in front of my eyes was the All Spark. It was fucking huge. I mean even Optimus would've been dwarfed compared to this thing.

"Carbon dating puts the cube here around 10,000 BC. The first seven didn't find it until 1913. They knew it was alien because of the matching hieroglyphics on the cube as well as NBE-1. President Hoover had the damn built around it. Four foot ball fields thick of concrete a perfect way to hide its energy from being detected by anyone human or any alien species on the outside."

"Wait back up you said the dam hides the cubes energy. What kind exactly?" The Australian girl said.

We were led to another room. This one had thick metal doors with heavy duty locks and latches. "Please step in. They have to lock us in."

"Oh wow." The geeky dude breathed out.

"What's that Freddy Kruger done been up in here or something?" The attractive black man said.

"Oh no man. That's only three, man. Freddy Kruger had four. That's Wolverine." He fake snarled and started to laugh hysterically.

"Dude, you're not fucking funny." I said.

"Does your mother know you swear like that?" Simmons asked.

"Yeah, and I'll fucking swear at you like I do at that bitch."

"Mommy issues figures." He said.

"Don't piss me off. I will give you the ass beating of a life time mother fucker." I threatened.

"Does anyone have any mechanical devices? Black berry? Key alarm? Cell phone?"

"I've got a phone." The dork said tossing it to Simmons.

We were given goggles, which I had slight difficulty with.

"Nokia's are real nasty. You've got to respect the Japanese. They know the way of the Samurai."

Blonde chick said something to Keller. I looked at Simmons. "Nokia is from Finland, dumbass."

He started something and the laser thingy in the box was positioned over the phone

"We were able to take the cube radiation and funnel it into that box." There was a bright flash and the little thing transformed.

"It's so cute." I gushed.

It started to try to destroy the box. "Mean little sucker, huh?"

"That thing is freaky!" The blonde said.

"Kind of like the itty bitty energizer bunny form hell, huh?"

"It's just primitive. It needs taught right from wrong." It started shooting up the box and shot a small missile.

I walked over and with my good arm smack the box. "No." I scolded. It stopped and looked up at me. "No." I repeated. It stopped and sat down. I saw Simmons grab the thing from the corner of my eye.

"You zap him and I kick your ass." I said.

"What? Are you going to train it?"

"I'm sure as hell going to try." I stated. I walked over to the door of the box and opened it. Very carefully I stuck my hand inside. I stopped and waited on the bot to come to me. It walked over and investigated my hand before hopping on. I pulled it out of the box and held him carefully. "There there baby." I cooed at it. It calmed down and its eyes began to fade from red to white, before they started to tint blue.

"Good boy."

"You're seriously keeping it?" Simmons asked.

"Yes and he needs a name." I said. I thought about it for a while. "We'll figure it out later. No need to rush it. Don't want to end up giving you a name like Brenton or Trent." I said. "Now be a good little bot and transform so that I can carry around with me."

He transformed into the phone and I set him in my sling on my forearm.

There was the sound of explosions and the lights flickered. "Shit! This cannot be good." I said.

"Gentlemen they know the cube is here."

"Banachek. What's going on?"

"Well the NBE-1 has lost power and the backup generator just isn't gonna cut it.

"Not good." I repeated.

"Do you have an arms room?" Lennox asked.

Then we went to- you guessed it- the arms room. The guys began to start packing. I just stood there stroking the phone in my sling as Sam pleaded with Simmons to get Bee back.

"Take him to the car." Lennox said pulling a gun out on Simmons. Guys then pointed their guns at Lennox causing Lennox's guys to point guns on them.

My little bot transformed and had his gun pointed. "Put it away." I told him. He didn't listen. "Put it away." Nothing. I picked up my hand and flicked him in the head. "Put it away." He put it away and sulked. "Now go back to your phone mode." I said. He did as he was told. "Good boy."

"Drop your weapon soldier. There's an alien war going on and you're going to shoot me?" Simmons didn't get anywhere.

"You know, we didn't ask to be here." Lennox said.

"I'm ordering you under S-Seven executive jurisdiction." The hot black man whose name I did learn by then Epps pointed out.

"S seven don't exist and we don't take orders from people who don't exist."

"I'm gonna count to five." Simmons tried to threaten or warn. I don't know.

"Well I'm gonna count to three." Lennox said. That was hot.

"Simmons?" Keller said.

"Yes sir."

"I'd do what he says. Losing's really not an option for these guys."

"Alright okay hey you want to lay the fate of the world on a kid's Camaro. That's cool." Simmons said.

Before we even entered the room I could hear Bee's whines and groans. It was just as bad as when they first captured him. Sam and I burst into the room screaming at the guys to stop. They finally listened to Banachek and I walked right up to Bee. He sat up.

"Are you okay?" I asked him.

"They didn't hurt you right?" Sam asked.

Bee flipped down his battle mask and activated his plasma cannon. He kept me close to him. I turned to look at him. "Bee, stop it." I said.

"Listen the cube is here and the decepticons are coming." Sam explained.

"It didn't help any."

"God damnit! Bumblebee you are setting a horrible example for this little guy." I said pulling my little bot out of my sling. He transformed and looked up at the large yellow autobot. Bee put the cannon away. "Now like Sam was saying, the All Spark is here, and we're gonna take you to it.

We went to the room with the All Spark. It was even bigger up close. Bee walked up to it and stuck his hands up, touching it. A blue light pulsed through it and it began to fold in on itself getting smaller and smaller until it was about a cubed foot.

"_Message from Star fleet captain… Let's get to it._"

"He's right." Lennox said.

"With Megatron in the next hangar we are fucked up the ass." I said.

"Mission city is twenty two miles away. We are going to sneak the cube out of here and we're gonna hide it somewhere in the city." Lennox said. "But we cannot make a stand without the air force."

Sec def Keller started to talk about radio wave links and shit, while Bee transformed into the yellow Camaro I loved so much. I carefully crawled in the back and was handed the cube. I buckled it in and made sure my little bot was safe in my sling. I leaned into the seat and it softened and conformed to my back.

"Thanks Bee."

I rubbed my hand over the leather seat next to me. The soldiers set up perimeter around us. We began the drive into the city. Sam or Mickey would check on the cube or me every so often. At one point we encountered oncoming traffic. The red and blue semi was a welcome sight along with the search and rescue Hummer, the GMC pickup and small silver sports car.

It was smooth all considering until we hit the freeway. I looked back and saw the cop along with some type of military vehicle I knew wasn't with us and I was pretty fucking sure it didn't belong on the road.

"Mother fucker! It's the same cop." I said.

"Huh?"

"The one that chased us. It's the same." I said. "Bee, I thought you killed the bastard." He sped up.

Ratchet and Hide cut off the cop but the military thing that had an over grown fork on the end of transformed. The one with the fork crashed through a bus and came at Optimus, who had transformed to take care of the deceptibitch. I didn't get to see much of it, because Bee really kicked it into gear then.

I pulled the Nokia phone out of my sling and placed it in the pocket on the inside of my jacket. I then zipped my jacket up. "Don't even think about transforming." I whispered to the small bot.

We reached the city and stopped in the center of the road. I got out quickly. They popped smoke and began to talk to the jet that was flying overhead.

Ironhide transformed. "It's Starscream!"

We were being barked at to move back. Bumblebee transformed and helped Ironhide block Starscream's attack with a Ferbie truck. Ferbies were rotten little bastards anyways. Mine always burped, when I told it I love it.

When the missiles finally hit, I was blown back on to the ground. I slammed my arm, but I didn't land on the pocket in my jacket. I was glad I wore the jacket; I would've had some nasty rips and scratched if I hadn't. I let out a string of words that didn't make sense and I can't remember. I stood up and walked over to where Bee was pulling himself out of the rubble. "Oh my god. Bee!" He was whining. His legs had been blown off.

"Ratchet!" Sam screamed.

"You're gonna be alright." I said to him. Then we started to get shot at by a tank. "Damn it!" Mikaela ran off somewhere.

"I'm not gonna leave you." Sam said. Been handed him the cube. "Sam you need to get that to Lennox and Epps. I'll be right here with Bee." I said.

"No."

"Sa-"

"NO!" He screamed.

I kept patting Bee's helm walked with his crawling. I didn't pay attention to what was going on around me. In that moment all I cared about was Bee.

"You'll be fine. You're gonna be alright. Then you're going to help me teach my little bot. "Hell, you have to help me name him."

"Then you're gonna get mad at her when he starts swearing like she does. You're gonna have to train her like she's trying to train him Sam said. Mikaela came back in a tow truck.

"Sam, help me with this." She said. Sam went to help her get Bumblebee hooked up. I wasn't useful, too much of a gimp.

"Sam! Where's the cube?"

"Right there." Sam answered Lennox.

"Lennox went somewhere else for a second and screamed at some one.

"Okay." He started.

"What?" Sam asked.

"All right, I can't leave my guys back there so here take this flare. Okay, there's a tall white building with statues on top. Go to the roof. Set the flare. Signal the chopper and set the flare."

"No. No I can't." Sam tried to protest.

Lennox grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him to his level. "Listen to me. You're a soldier now. Alright. I need you to take this cube and get it into military hands, while we hold them off."

"Sam still was terrified."

"Now is the time that you prove to me that you're not the little bitch I think you are." I said. I hopped into the passenger's side of the truck.

Lennox tried to get us to leave, but we weren't going unless Bee was going with us. She got him all hooked up. Before we left though she went and told Sam how she was glad she got into the car with him. I was too.

"Girl, get that tow truck out of here!" Lennox screamed.

"I'm going. I'm going." She replied hooking up the last of the chains and getting in the driver's seat. We moved far enough away that there weren't in the middle of everything, but we were still close. We stopped in an alley.

I put a hand on her shoulder. She looked up at me and I nodded. She felt helpless. We had abandoned our friends. She looked back at Bee who nodded as well. "I'll drive you shoot." She told him. She sped on to the road and started driving in reverse. Be kicked cars and debris out of the way as we went.

We got close to the tank thing. "Shoot!" We screamed at the same time. Bee got some hits in and launched missiles from his shoulders. '_Since when has he had those?_' We got out of the truck. "You're a damn good shot." I told him.

I couldn't see all of the battles, but I knew things weren't looking good. I patted my chest and calmed down at the feeling of the small phone in my pocket. Mikaela and I got Bee out of there once again. We could still see though and once the battle was over and Megatron was dead we went to the others. I hopped out of the truck and hug Sam.

"I'm sorry. That I'm such a bitch to you." I said.

He hugged me back carefully. "I'm sorry for talking about your trash mouth." He said.

I let out a peal of laughter.

"Prime, we couldn't save him." Hide said bringing the remains of Jazz.

"Aw Jazz. We lost a great comrade, but have gained new ones." Optimus said. "Thank you, all of you. You honor us with your bravery."

"Permission to speak sir?"

"Permission granted old friend." Optimus said.

"You speak now?" Sam and I echoed each other.

"I wish to stay with the boy." He said.

"If that is his choice."

"Yes." Sam said.

"Good choice." I said to Sam.

I looked up at Ratchet. "Any of you magic shots able to make my arm stop hurting?" I asked.

"I'm sure of it." He said.

"Can I get it?" I asked.

He grumbled. I walked over and he lifted me up. I pulled off my sling and my jacket. He scanned me and another syringe popped out of his finger. He shot it into my arm and rather than burn like the others this one cooled my arm. The pain faded along with the bruises. I moved and sighed with relief. I pulled the phone out of my jacket. "You can come out now." I said to him.

He transformed and cowered into me. Ratchet performed a quick scan on him. "The sparkling appears to be perfectly normal. Care to tell me how you got him?" Ratchet was confused. I could tell he didn't like it.

"Simmons zapped a phone with the cube's radiation. I saved this little bugger before he was zapped dead."

"Does he have a name?" Optimus asked.

"Jazzy." I answered confidently.

"Jazzy." He said.

-

I sat on in front of Bee on the ground. I leaned my back against him and watched the sun set as I listened to Optimus. Jazzy was sitting on my lap contently. Sam and Mikaela were on Bee's hood making out. I rubbed his bumper. "Sorry, bud." I said.

"With the All Spark gone, we cannot return life to our planet. And fate has yielded its reward, new world to call home. We live among its people hiding in plain sight, but watching over them in secret, waiting, protecting. I have witnessed their capacity for courage. And though we are worlds apart, like us there's more to them than meets the eye. I am Optimus Prime and I send this message to any surviving Autobots taking refuge among the stars. We are here. We are waiting."


End file.
